


drive you all night

by dytabytes



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Green Lantern - Fandom, Green Lantern Corps (Comic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-10
Updated: 2010-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dytabytes/pseuds/dytabytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere there is a high school AU where Sora and Lanna are best friends with benefits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drive you all night

"I cannot believe we're stuck out here!"

Lanna slams her hand on the steering wheel in frustration. She's always been prone to little fits of anger when things don't go the right way. Heck, that's how she and Sora had met. She'd been throwing a fit over her snapped stiletto heel at high school orientation and Sora had been the only crazy around carrying super-glue in her knapsack (but it always comes in handy, doesn't it?).

"Well, we aren't going anywhere until Sals shows up with gas for the tank, princess, so we might as well get comfortable." With that, Sora yawns and kicks her sneakers off, propping her feet up on the dash. "And if you'd try _not_ to damage my car any more, I'd appreciate that."

With a little growl, Lanna flops back in her seat, arms crossed over her chest.

"Hmph. You do have a point... but Sally better get here soon, or we're walking out there. There is no way that I am missing that bash at Warrior's tonight, not when I went through all the trouble of doing my make up like this!" She waves at her eyes, then bolts upright. "Oh _no_! If it got smudged while we were checking the tires, I am going to _shoot_ myself!"

"Hey, watch it!" Sora ducks under Lanna's flailing arms, squirming to the side as the other girl crawls over her to reach into the back seat. "Any closer and I'm gonna be leaving lipstick marks on your butt!"

"And that is different from normal how?" Lanna pecks Sora's forehead as she slides back into the front seat, purse in hand. "Don't you roll your eyes at me. I know you're doing it."

"I'll roll my eyes whenever I want- Oh, ew, don't do that in front of me!"

"It's just eye liner. What's the problem?"

Cringing, Sora makes disgusted faces and turns her back to Lanna, who's pulling her lower lids down to reapply her liner. "It's gross! I can see the undersides of your eyelids!"

"I thought you were the one who wanted to be a doctor when you grow up?" After a few last pokes at her eyeshadow to fix the blue and pink shading, Lanna smiles and grabs Sora's hand. "Or is my not-so-brave girl having second thoughts?"

Sora scowls, lower lip jutting out. "Shut up."

"Don't be mad, darling." Lanna tugs on Sora's hand to bring her closer, then kisses her lightly on the lips. "You know I only tease because I love you."

"Bitch." But Sora smiles and leans in to kiss Lanna again, lingering a little longer this time. She makes a little disappointed noise when Lanna pulls back.

"If we make out, my make up is going to get messed up again."

"Then let it smudge. It'll be that 'we just had sex' look that you fashionista types are always going for, right?"

Sora's hands slip around Lanna's waist as she bats her eyes coaxingly.

"You only _wish_." It's Lanna's turn to roll her eyes now as she bats at Sora's head. "Stay away or I can and will be kicking you out of the car."

"Idle threats." Laughing softly, Sora darts in and kisses Lanna's jaw, leaving faint lip-stick smudges on her skin. "See? Too late. Make up's ruined."

"You horrible girl!" Lanna squawks indignantly and tangles her fingers in Sora's hair, messing it up vigorously as she pulls her in. "Well, if we're going to neck, I'm expecting more effort than that, tomato face."

Smugly, Sora leaves sharp little kisses on Lanna's neck. "You want the hickeys to match your eyes?"

"Well, it would certainly be a fashion statement."

The impish grin that Sora shoots in Lanna's direction is one of the reasons why they're dating. It's playful and hot in the most adorable of ways. "But would it be Lady Gaga worthy?"

Lanna laughs warmly, tipping her head back as her hands slide down to cup the back of Sora's neck.

"Darling, I'm _always_ Lady Gaga worthy."

"No comment." Sora's fingers spider under Lanna's shirt, sliding up her sides to toy with her bra. "But I'd never do this with Lady Gaga."

Moaning softly, Lanna arches her back and her toes curl at the warmth rushing through her body. Things might have gone farther, but a sharp knock at the window sends Sora flying back into her seat, eyes wide.

Lanna rolls down her window, ruffled and put-out. "Sal, you have the absolute _worst_ timing in the world."

Deadpan, Sally just raises her eyebrow and drawls, "Well, if you'd like to sleep out here, I could always take my gas and go home...?"

"Ugh, no. Let's get this over with and get to the party. Sora? Come on, tomato face, we're going to be late!"

Blushing, Sora shoves her sneakers back on and stumbles out of her side of the car.

"Um, yeah. Sure."

While Sally rolls her eyes and trudges off to her car to get the extra tank of gasoline, Lanna slips her arm around Sora's waist and murmurs in her ear.

"You know that after I get everyone and their date to compliment my hair, we're going to find somewhere dark so that you can finish what you started, right?"

At that, Sora perks up a little, blush fading with her embarrassment. "Sure. But don't get attention withdrawal if I'm impatient and drag you off after only _half_ of the people there tell you how hot you are."

"Mm, I'm sure I'll make do."


End file.
